The Shattered Remains
by DeadlyCreative
Summary: The last hour glass falls to the ground with an everlasting crash, seeming to go on forever, and perhaps it even did. No one really knows when it comes to time travel.
1. Chapter 1

The Shattered Remains

The last hour glass falls to the ground with an everlasting crash, seeming to go on forever, and perhaps it even did. No one really knows when it comes to time travel.

Of course, the result of such a small action would never have been expected to have made such a big deal. The lot of them, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Rosie, Luan, and Catherine, all sat in the common room, feeling thrilled as it was their first night back of their sixth year. Sirius daintily rested his arm around Rosie's shoulder, a slight grin on his face. Peter looks slightly uncomfortable and was staring idly at his feet and shifting his fingers around themselves, a slight frown edged below his watery, blue eyes.

Remus looked as though he was below the weather, but three of them understood why, the full moon had been two nights ago and he hadn't had his faithful marauders to run around with him, and the wolfbane potion was yet to be discovered.

Lily and Luan sat next to each other, giggling about something. Then one of two of them would occasionally look up, slightly nervously, and then burst into a fit of giggles. This annoyed James a lot, and Remus was beginning to look nervously at his friend.

Catherine was practically in her own world, looking jealously upon Rosie and Sirius. She refused to admit she liked Sirius, but only out of respect for her best friend, never-the-less, she still felt jealous.

James finally burst when Lily looked up, for a moment the two of them caught the other's eye, and then Lily turned back to Luan who laughed harder than ever. "Ok, what is so funny?"

The other seven stared at James, but he didn't shrink back in the least. "Calm down mate," Sirius laughed slightly, squeezing Rosie's shoulder, as if to call her attention back to him. Sirius pulled her in to a soft kiss, and Catherine turned away pointlessly. Rosie blushed slightly, and then turned her attention back to James.

"Sirius is right," Remus said, looking up. "For once, perhaps, but still, you should listen to him."

Sirius pretended to look offended, and Rosie frowned slightly, not realizing that he was only pretending. "Siri is right more then you give him credit for," Rosie cooed. "I mean, he was right to choice ME, wasn't he?"

The two of them kissed, and this time James looked away as well as Catherine. James knew just how fast 'Siri' went through girlfriends, and when the two of them went out, he had more chances to be able to be with Lily. This currently seemed to be nearly as much of a curse as a blessing.

"So, now that everyone is done telling me that I need to calm down, what-" James began.

"-You DO need to calm down," Peter said. James glared at him, and Peter went back to staring at his feet.

"What is so funny?" James asked, his piercing gaze turning from Peter to Lily and Luan.

Before Luan even opened her mouth, James already knew what she was going to say. "Why would we tell you?" Either way, it still hurt a bit. "Lily just found-I mean, got something cool."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile, about twenty years later, yet the same date, same time, same everything except for the year and the people in the room. Harry sat next to Ron, and Hermione laughed on the other side of Ron. Ginny sat on the other side of the room, curled up with Quidditch Throughout the Ages.

Hermione always did have a knack for grabbing things that would come out useful later on. She hadn't used one of her suitcases since after the third year, for she had gotten a new and bigger bag. But, she had accidently ripped the bag, and took the smaller bag. While unpacking, Hermione came across the time-turner that she forgot to give back after the whole ordeal with Sirius Black. Realizing her mistake just an hour before now, she laughed. At the end of the year before the whole supply of time-turners had been destroyed, meaning that she may actually have the only time-turner in England, and only she knew it. That was until she told Ron and Harry.

"You _kept _the time-turner because you 'forgot' to give it back?" Ron stuttered between laughs. "Bloody hell Hermione, I never would have expected that of you."

This statement had been the one to make Hermione laugh so hard. Well, this and the look Harry and Ron were giving her.

Ginny looked up, mildly interested, and then turned back to her book, figuring that she didn't really want to know. From dealing with the trio, she knew some things were merely better not to know and being the younger sister of Fred and George Weasley just confirmed this belief.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As a matter of fact, just 20 years later, there was a group of their children. This brings a whole new meaning to "like father, like son."

James Harry Potter, Rose Weasley, and Lily Potter all sat around, spending some 'family time' together. Honestly, James was using the two younger girls to help him with his new prank.

James never would have been prepared for what Rose's secret item was, nor would he have believed what this single item was about to cause.

"So, what is this 'startling' object that you claim will bring a whole new meaning to my-excuse me, _our _brilliant pranks?" James mused as his younger cousin's lips curled into a tight smile.

Simply nothing brought the older boy as much pleasure as seeing that smile. Only that smile made James feel that all was in good order. That smile meant that Rose thought she was going to exceed his expectations, and James was rarely, if ever, disappointed.

Lily looked towards the two of them with interest. Lily wasn't nearly as interested in the pranking deal, but with an uncle owning a joke shop, she couldn't really resist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, the exact same day, same hour, same minute, and even the same second, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, and Rose Weasley told what they had, in the exact same words, "I've got a time-turner."

Likewise, a flash of violent purple light blinded each of the three girls, and all whom were within the room. Shouts filled the room, and at the same moment, separate only by exactly 20 years, each of the time-turners crashed to the floor, and a shimmering light of silver came up.

Then everything went black.

Whether it was an eternity that everything was dark, or merely a few seconds, no one ever knew. For all the witnesses were together, in the darkness, with no sense of time.

Blinding white light woke the Lily Evans, James Potter Sr., Luan, Sirius, Rosie, Remus, Catherine, Peter, and then Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and then James Potter Jr., Rose Weasley, and Lily Potter awoke.

The light calmed to a dazzling, but livable white. The first thing Lily Evans began to do was yelling at Harry. Of course, she believed that Harry was James Potter, her future husband. At the same time, the real James Potter began to yell at Lily Potter, whom he believed was Lily Evans, his future wife.

This left the other two extremely confused, as though they weren't already. Hermione looked sad, as though she thought this whole ordeal was her fault, and she went off muttering something about "not being so smart after all." Ron ran after her, trying to calm her down, and to get away from Lily Evans, whom he thought was quite mad. He was slightly disturbed that she looked a lot like pictures of Harry's mother, though he didn't realize that she really WAS Harry's mother.

Ginny, still grasping her book, looked around the scene with little interest. The flash of purple light and the weird voices did alert her to the real world, but not nearly as much as seeing Rose Weasley. Even though Rose wasn't her future child, she looked the most like her of the three children of the generation after hers. After a stunned look, Ginny shrugged it off, figuring that she was a lost relative due to the fact she had so many, and returned to her book, for she really liked the part coming up.

James Potter Jr. looked up at his Grandfather, and then at Harry. "Wow," stuttered the boy, and then he turned to Rose. "I'm not sure how you cloned me with that hour glass, but I'm sure it will help with our pranking!"

This caused James Sr. to look away from the startled Lily Potter. James Sr.'s eyes grew really big, and then he turned wildly to find Sirius, whose arm was still wrapped around Rosie's shoulders. "Look!" exclaimed James, pulling his best friend over to look at his future grandson.

"Nice," commented Sirius. "He looks like a perfect mix of you and Lily, and maybe even some other." Sirius went off into thought. "Did you add someone extra when you were trying to mix your jeans, perhaps some extra red? It's way to light to be you and Lily. It would have to be someone with your face but lighter hair."

Both James' stared at Sirius with utter disbelief. "I didn't make him, he just appeared here!" yelled James Sr.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Sirius went away with Rosie, probably to find a corner where they could snog in peace.

Catherine stood next to Luan, and they exchanged glances of pure disbelief. Nether said much as they looked over their friends and what appeared to be weird alterations of them, that is, besides for the girl with bushy hair and the two red heads. They seemed to be of completely different families. The two of them noticed that only James and Lily had look-alikes, and were half disappointed, half relieved.

"Do you want to go…away from here?" asked Luan, and Catherine vigorously nodded. The two walked off leaving Harry Potter, the two James', the two Lilys' and Rose Weasley in the center, still feeling…odd.

"Um," said Harry to his mother, not sure exactly what was going on, but was pretty sure he knew who he was standing before. "My name is Harry Potter, and I think you have messed up with someone else. See," Harry pointed to his green eyes. "I have green eyes, James has hazel eyes.'

Upon seeing this Lily gave Harry an odd look. "James, why did you change your eye color?"

Both James' turned to face Lily Evans, and Lily blushed. "Wait, you are the Lily I meant to be yelling at." James Sr. pushed passed Harry and smiled. "Apparently I am not the only one who has look-alikes."

Lily saw her future granddaughter and almost fainted. "What-why-wait…huh?"

"It's okay Lily-Flower," said James, putting his arm around Lily's shoulder. "I know that with two boys looking nearly as good as me, you still know that I am the best on for you."

Lily Evans was about to say "yah right" when there was another flash of blinding purple light. Oddly twenty minutes after the lot of them had become conscious in the room of white walls.

James' arm disappeared from Lily's shoulder, and she found herself on the floor, next to Harry, Rose Weasley, and Rosie. Only one of them really belong in the time period, at least in their current form, for Harry belonged there with Rose, except he was about forty years old.

"So, is that what you expected?" Rose asked excitedly. "Is the prank material fit for your standards?" Before Harry could explain that he was indeed Harry instead of James, Lily punched him in the face.

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry rubbing his chin. "What was that for?"

Rosie looked at Lily, "where is Sirius? Honestly, after all the weird things that have happened, why must we be stuck with James?"

Lily glared at her friend, "I'm sorry he didn't have a chance to snog your mouth off before we got stuck here!"

"Um, it's Harry again," explained Harry. Lily and Rosie looked at Harry, and saw his green eyes.

"Why do you have green eyes anyway?" Lily asked, as if it was of no importance, but she did care why her eyes were staring out of James' face. She couldn't help but wonder if he was what their child would look like, but she would never let anyone know. She thought James Potter was a prat, a good looking prat perhaps, but a prat non-the-less.

Rosie showed interest for the first time, and Rose sat on the side looking angry. She just couldn't figure out why no one was praising her for her brilliance. "Well, are you Lily Evans, sister of Petunia?" Lily nodded, and quickly exchanges a glance with Rosie. "Then I have green eyes, startling like yours, because you are my mother." Lily gasped. "I believe that when Hermione dropped the time-turner somehow multiple generations were thrust into the same period, and then were separated; however, in the process a few things got mixed up, and each of aren't in the right generation."

Rose looked up, "I dropped a time-turner as well. I was showing it to James and there was a flash of purple light."

Lily's eyes grew big, "I was showing a time-turner I found to James as well; a different James obviously."

"Now, I must ask, who are your parents Rose?" Harry asked. "I am curious if you are the generation after mine, or if you are the generation before Lily's and Rosie's."

Rose looked at Harry for a moment, "I believe I am the one after, and that you are my uncle, the famous Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione are my parents, and you and Ginny are my aunt and uncle. Lily Potter and James are your kids, and my cousins. There are more of us; Albus is off in detention right now. I'm not sure where Hugo is, but I think he's off snogging his new girlfriend."

As if on cue, Hugo came in, laughing, with his arm around an attractive girl with dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He looked over the group, "what did you do to yourself James? You look different. You look different as well Lily, what did you guys do?" Hugo looked at Rosie and shrugged. "Hi, my name is Hugo by the way, Hugo Weasley."

Meanwhile, James Potter Sr. was staring at Ron with utter disbelief. "Are you, or are you not a relative of Arthur Weasley?" James repeated, looking at Ron as though he was the most retarded person he had ever met. Hermione was starting ideally at the wall, her vision out of focus, and Sirius and Luan prodded her to check that she was still alive.

"I am-he is-um…" Ron stuttered unintelligently. He looked at Hermione for help, but she was barely even conscious, and wasn't able to help him stop his gibbering.

James stared at Ron for another moment, and then exchanged looks of "what is wrong with them?" and then looked away.

Suddenly Luan burst into tears. "Why am I stuck with the two most annoying Gryffindors? Why couldn't I at least have someone else I know? A friend at least! I knew that I should have told Lily to put it away and not to mess with magic she didn't understand, but I was curious as well." Luan glared at the two boys. "Well, Lily was right with her dumb muggle phrase. Curiosity is going to kill this sad cat."

Sirius looked down, "thanks a lot for those comforting words. If I ever need a stroke of inspiration, I'll come running to you."

James laughed, he couldn't help it. "So, where exactly are we? Or I think I should ask: where in time are we?"

Luan and Sirius looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off.

"Arthur Weasley is my father," blurted Ron suddenly. "I think something must have happened when Hermione's time-turner broke. See, James, you are Harry's father, but somehow you and us met while we are the same age, along with another generation after or before us. Sirius, you are Harry's godfather, and I have no idea who you are." Ron blushed slightly and looked down after briefly meting Luan's gaze.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James, a father? Did he give up on Lily or did he slip a little something in her morning pumpkin juice?"

"I would never-how dare you say-that's not like me!" yelled James, clearly upset. "I would never trick Lily into liking me."

James looked at Ron, as if telling him that he was the deciding facture. Meanwhile, Sirius looked annoyed that his friend had made such a big deal, he was just kidding…mostly. Honestly Sirius thought that James was going to have a hard time winning Lily over, since he had tried for the last six years without success. Though he didn't tell James that, not up straight, for he really did care about hurting James' feelings, even if no one knew it.

"Trust me, James and Lily loved each other and Harry very much," Ron explained. Luckily the other two were too busy glaring at each other to realize that Ron had accidently used the past tense, implying that James and Lily weren't actually alive right now. Ron had a feeling that they shouldn't know. He knew he definitely wasn't strong enough to find out that he was going to die and why and not try to prevent it.

"See?" said James, barely below a yell. "Lily loves me; she just doesn't realize it yet."

"Whatever James," Sirius said. "Whatever makes you happy." He knew that Ron had no reason to lie, but he still had a hard time believing it. "A lot must of happen since now and then."

"The two of you started dating in your seventh year," Ron explained. At this, Luan turned to the two boys.

"What? James and Sirius were dating?" Luan stuttered. "I thought you two were a lot of things, but surely not, you know…I mean, you've both dated a fair few girls."

Catherine, Ginny, James Jr., Remus, Peter, and Lily Potter found themselves face down on the floor. Besides for Ginny being there instead of Luan and Rosie, and Sirius not being there, the groups of them look very similar to the original. Ginny got up and began to read her book again, very annoyed that this was the second time she had suddenly been thrown out of her chair and she wanted to read her book. Goodness, what did a person have to do to be able to read around here?

Meanwhile Catherine was slightly glad that she wouldn't have to see Rosie and Sirius snogging, but she was sadder that she wouldn't be able to see them; for they were her friends. James and Lily began to yell at each other, quite similar to their grandparents. Due to this, Remus and Peter didn't realize that their friends were gone.

"James, give it a rest," said Remus, sprawling out on the couch. Then his eyes caught Ginny's, who looked up from her book. He blushed slightly, and turned away. Ginny returned to her book after giving Remus another look. Her only thought was that he looked much better at this age then he did when he taught her in her second year. It hurt her that he was going to become such a beat up man when he was older, and have to go through so much suffering.

Then a thought came to her. If he had know that Peter was a traitor, then Voldemort would never have found the Potter's, and then Remus would have his friends Sirius and James, who, so oddly, had been the ones to change dimensions. Then again, she had changed dimensions, but she also didn't know if she was going to die. She hoped not. She had kids, two of which were in the same room as her.

"Do I know you?" James asked, not bothering to be polite. "And you know that's my mother that you are looking at. She's going to get married to one of your best friend's kid, the hero of our world, so back off."

All Remus could manage was a lame, "oh, sorry." He was going to have a hard time adapting to the people from other generations. "You must be the-yes, you have Lily's eyes, but your hair is too red to be Harry."

Lily looked up, "at least I have someone from my generation. I guess I have mom, but she can't ground me, because she's the same age! Ha!"

Peter shook his head, "wow, that's as deep as it gets."

Ginny returned to her book, there was no one from her era there. Well, there was Remus, but like Lily and James had implied, he didn't count because he was still of a different generation, a different time. Apparently, Lily and James were in her era as well, and Harry was her-wait, she was going to marry Harry! "I-I marry Harry?" Ginny asked weakly, almost not believing that it could be true.

"Yah, why wouldn't you?" asked James. "Oh yah, you guys got together at the end of your fifth year, his sixth, and then he went off to kill Voldemort. Yah, so you guys haven't started dating yet. But you still have a crush on him already."

James smirked. There was something in that smirk that really scared Ginny, and she wasn't sure what. However, she wasn't ready to find out; actually, she wasn't sure she would ever be ready to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again there was a flash of purple light, and all the time travelers from the three generations flew head first into the white room. This time there was a man in long white robes standing in the middle.

"I am sick and tired of being thrown from place to place every twenty minutes!" yelled Ginny, picking up her book. "Seriously Hermione, if you ever touch a time-turner when I am in the room again, I will make sure that it is the very last thing you ever do!"

"Threats isn't the way you are going to want to start this," said the man, in a soft voice. Amazingly, his voice stood out about all other, and the world seemed to grow silent. "You see, destroying a time-turner is a very dangerous thing to do, and can mess up time, and create equinoxes. A time-turner was dropped three times, separated by exactly twenty years. Even I haven't found the answer to reversing this, or creating it to go away. But until then, each of you shall return to the last era you've been in; unfortunately not your own. Now, all I can tell you is this and I pray that you pay careful attention to it: there is a room in Hogwarts with a painting of an hour glass, rumor tells, but no one has been able to find it. Find it, and I think you can reverse this, or switch back to your original eras."

The man turned on his heels and walk away, literally dissolving into the air. "Creeper," growled Luan. "What kind of help was that?"

"I know," groaned Rosie. "Couldn't he just do some voodoo magic and get us back to where we belong? No offense guys, but I prefer being with my Siri."

Sirius pulled her into a deep snog, as though it would be their very last.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shattered Remains…

Chapter 2: Different places

Hermione had finally woken up. Luan found herself staring at the girl with bushy brown hair. Sirius looked around the room, sad that Rosie had once again been thrown into another dimension while she was supposed to be kissing him. James smacked Sirius, "she's gone."

"But-but, I _need _her!" cried Sirius in exasperation. "How will she live without me?" James smacked Sirius again, and Sirius snapped out of his drama state.

"I am sure she can manage a few minutes without snogging you," James rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure that you can, but that's beside the point."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. "Just because Lily _still_ won't go out with you, and you haven't snog for this reason, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer!"

[This led to a number of offensive swear words that shall not be repeated. If you must know, just think of a few words that your mother would smack you if you said them.

Ron yelled "stop" and the two best friends looked up. "Oh yah, you are Arthur's son; just as odd as he is to. He never was right after he went into muggle-studies."

Ron went a delicate shade of red and began to stutter, "well-um…he's actually-well."

Sirius and James exchanged looks of "what-IS-wrong-with-this-kid" before turning away from each other to refrain from entering a mad laughing fit. Hermione and Luan found themselves looking at the three boys with appalled looks sketched across their stunned faces. The two girls then exchanged looks of "what-IS-wrong-with-these-guys" before turning away as well; though it wasn't apparent if they were refraining from crying or laughing.

………………………………………………………………………..

Catherine, Remus and Peter all stared at each other while Lily P. and James Jr. exchanged shrugs. Ginny looked around in dismay, "it looks like I am still stuck with people who I don't currently know, and don't know me. Oh-well." With that Ginny returned to her book, the rest thinking that she was a very unsocial person.

"Can you believe that we are in the time of our grandparents and that look like us?" asked James. "To bad we still don't get to meet them."

Lily smiled, "yah, but we get to be them! I think that's better."

"What do you think the deal with the hour-glass picture is anyways?" James asked, looking eagerly around the room. "Not much has really changed in the last forty years."

Ginny looked up with mild interest, "says you." The other five stared at her. "Honestly, as the only one in the middle of your two time periods, and eventually I am going to be in all of your futures, I must say, a lot happens."

Remus gave Ginny a questioning look, "does it have something to do with you-know-who? It must, for someone said something about Lily and James' son destroying him."

New interest sprang across Catherine's face, "So Lily does finally fall for James! I knew she would eventually; though it did take her long enough. I wonder if they are together in time."

Peter conveyed the room again, turning to each person in turn, "what does happen to them? Why is their son so special?"

James smiled, "well, apparently James-my grandfather-went into hiding with my grandma Lily and their son. Then some guy named Peter rated them out and some ugly guy named Voldemort and he killed the two of them, but he couldn't kill my dad, even though he was just a baby at the time. Then my dad somehow killed him after getting rid of his horcruxes. Yah, it was pretty cool."

"A guy named Peter you say?" asked Remus, looking oddly at his friend and then back at James. "Are you sure?"

Lily nodded, "yah, why?"

Catherine gasped, "What was Peter's last name?" She threw Peter a look of hatred. "Surely not Peter Pettigrew."

James shrugged, "yah, I think that was who it was." James conveyed the looks of shook on Remus, Catherine's, and Peter's faces. "Why?"

"Well," whispered Peter. "My last name is Pettigrew, but I would NEVER betray my best friends."

……………………………………………………………………

Rose and Rosie were staring at each other unkindly. Hugo was looking over the scene with his mouth open, and so was his girlfriend. Lily was looking at Harry.

"You guys just disappeared and now you are back!" Hugo yelled, astonished. "Boy James, what did you do to your hair anyways? It's so much messier now."

Hugo's girlfriend bent over to kiss him on the check and whispered, "I had a great time Hugo. I'll see you around." With that she left, leaving Hugo in a daze.

"Ok," Hugo smiled.

"Hugo snap out of it!" yelled Rose Weasley at her brother. "Honestly!"

Hugo shook his head, "so, what did you do James?"

Harry realized that 'Hugo' was referring to him, "oh, actually I am your uncle Harry twenty years before this time period."

Hugo stared, and then he fell to his knees, "please don't tell mom that I am going out with Tina, she'll send another howler! The last one was SO embarrassing!"

Lily and Rosie exchanged startled glances. "I won't tell," Harry promised. "And that's big of Hermione, considering that she dated an international famous Quidditch player three years older than her when she was in the fourth year."

Hugo's eyes lightened up, "say what?"

Rose had a similar reaction, "dang, I didn't know mom had it in her."

…………………………………………………………………….


End file.
